


work first

by Servetolive



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rain, Slice of Life, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, cloud listening to music, cloud strife x happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/pseuds/Servetolive
Summary: “I wonder about you sometimes, kid. Like, you just stubborn? Is the dumb blonde thing an act?”Cloud flattened his brow at Reno and snatched the towel from him. “Would it be too much to ask you to get me some dry fucking clothes?”Cloud gets caught in a storm and ends up staying the night at Reno's.
Relationships: Reno/Cloud Strife
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92
Collections: Catching Feelings





	work first

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick, cute response to a Tumblr Ask and me stretching my brand-new fluff wings. :3

Reno opened his apartment door to let Cloud rush in from the rain. He dashed across the threshold just as coin-sized hail began to rattle against the rooftop.

“Well, that ain’t happening.” He had only left to go home about five minutes prior, and five minutes was all it took get soaked. Before stepping into Reno’s house, he pulled himself out of his wet shirt, peeled his jeans off his feet, and dropped both items right on the tiles. 

“I told your ass not to.”

Reno shook his head and laughed at Cloud’s sorry state, his spikes drenched and plastered across his face. 

He let the door fall closed. The moment he locked it, the wind picked up, blowing the ice at the door like metal pellets from a shotgun.

“Shit,” Cloud said, staring at the door. He was glad he’d only made it halfway down the block before he realized that Reno and Tifa had been right: the storm was too violent to walk in, stay over until it’s done, no hurry. He’d spent a minute arguing about it with Reno before he kissed him, gave him an abbreviated “bye” and dashed out the door, right into the oncoming storm.

Reno disappeared into his bathroom for a moment, in no hurry whatsoever, and re-emerged yawning, with a towel.

“I wonder about you sometimes, kid. Like, you just stubborn? Is the dumb blonde thing an act?”

Cloud flattened his brow at Reno and snatched the towel from him. “Would it be too much to ask you to get me some dry fucking clothes?”

Reno mocked him in a high-pitched voice and then turned back to his room. “Would it be too much to ask you to get your wet ass clothes off my floor before they seep into the carpet?”

Cloud finished dropping trou and tossed his wet underwear at Reno, barely catching the lower half of his ponytail as it swished after him. Reno threw the finger before disappearing into his room; the drawers made a splat against the wall and slid to the ground.

“Fuckin’ brat,” Reno muttered, as he rifled through his wardrobe. 

\--

He put Cloud in an over-sized baseball tee that had seen its best days. Almost everything that was old enough to be folded and stuffed into a drawer had a stylized Shinra logo on it; this shirt was no different. Cloud picked at the peeling ink on the front, screwing his face up at the tacky design.

“I don’t get any pants, huh?” Cloud sat on the floor in Reno’s bedroom, dragging his head through the bleach-stained towel for the third time, squeezing excess water out until some of his spikes stood on their own. On his bed, Reno sat with his laptop, keeping one eye on a storm tracker while he worked the Sector Six body recovery operations.

“What for?” Reno glanced at the rapidly approaching purple on the doppler. “You ain’t going nowhere.”

“Because I’m cold.”

Reno nudged his chin toward the drawer, slightly annoyed, wholly focused on what he was doing. “You know where the pants at, shorty.”

Cloud looked toward Reno’s wardrobe, grabbed his phone and opted to climb up into the bed next to Reno. Without looking up from laptop, Reno scooted over to make room for him on his tiny twin bed and lifted one ass cheek up so that Cloud could pull part of his covers over his lap.

Usually, Reno’s apartment hosted a whole vibe that Cloud had become accustomed to: hip-hop playing low in the background, and otherwise quiet aside from the sounds of them talking, Reno’s fingers clicking against his keyboard, or the delicate scratching of his graphite pencil on a sketchbook. 

The storm was loud enough to disrupt that. Cloud squeezed himself into the space between Reno and the wall, and busied himself by scrolling aimlessly through his underused social media accounts.

“Can I put music on or something?” Cloud asked when the storm had finally calmed. “It’s too quiet in here.”

“Never heard you complain about that before,” Reno said, reaching back to take a sip from a glass of water. “Don’t like storms or something?”

“They give me anxiety,” Cloud admitted. “They’re really loud in the country.”

“Play what you want, shorty. I’m almost done here.”

Cloud accessed Reno’s sound system through his phone--already long paired--and scrolled through his music to find something agreeable to them both, even though Reno was so focused on finishing his tasks before the server went down at eight that he genuinely wasn’t listening.

They spent time like this often, but usually working side-by-side, each fulfilling their own tasks on their devices. Cloud rarely stayed with a busy lover when he had nothing better to do, but he took the time to admire the soft blue glow against Reno’s skin, how his eyes seemed to narrow when he was focused on something, darting back and forth, like a machine. The angle of his jaw when it was set. The way his bottom lip fell when he was thinking about something, or how his teeth caught them when he was concentrating.

Cloud didn’t intend to disturb him, but something about the way his body had finally settled against Reno made the other man lift his left hand off of his touch pad and slide it up his thigh for a moment, as if he were acknowledging that he was there for the first time. Perhaps it was the soft texture that the rain give his skin.

Cloud didn’t complain. The touch surprised him, and it took the edge off of his lit nerves. He set his phone to shuffle through a playlist full of songs that Reno had either given him or that reminded him of Reno, and went back to scrolling.

When the next song came on, Reno stopped typing for a second. He snorted a quiet laugh when he heard the lyrics.

“What?” Cloud asked.

“ _Simon Says,_ Cloud? Really?”

“Yeah, I like this song.” There was a long pause, in which Cloud felt slightly embarrassed. “Why?”

“Nothin’.” Reno went back to typing. It was 19:52.

“No, what?”

Reno appeared to ignore him for a few minutes, but then finally answered.

“That song is fucking ratchet.”

Cloud snorted back, and rolled over to his side, propping his head up on his elbow to continue with his phone. “Says King Ratchet.”

19:57. Reno glanced at the window.

“Storm’s gonna let up soon,” he said. “You gonna head out?”

Cloud yawned. Clearly not, but he responded with a “maybe.”

“The fuck’s that supposed to mean?”

“Dunno. Means maybe. Kinda bored.”

Reno cut him off with a long ‘yeah, yeah, yeah.’ “Bitch, please. You don’t even have any pants.”

19:59. Reno made a few last violent stabs at his keyboard, let out a “Hah!” and then slammed it shut.

“Made it.” He nearly dumped his laptop off his bed, spun around, gave Cloud a sly look and slid under the covers with him.

“Ooh,” he shivered against Cloud’s skin, and pressed his mouth against his lips, sliding his tongue inside, punctuating with a soft bite. “You are cold.” 

Cloud moaned, and slipped his fingers beneath the rim of Reno’s pants, warming his hands against his friend’s hot skin. He pulled off the stupid shirt Reno had given him, and moved to sit on his hips.

“I told you to give me some pants, asswipe.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song Cloud plays is [Simon Says](https://youtu.be/i2wX5fDoJXg) by Megan thee Stallion ft. Juicy J.


End file.
